Mamie
by Nutellah
Summary: "Victoire la regarde avec les yeux grand ouverts, elle les ouvre souvent grands comme si elle posait une question très très importante. Ça lui remonte les cils qui font des rayons autour de ses yeux bleus comme deux soleils." - Victoire vue par Molly


Voici un petit texte que j'ai retrouvé dans mes archives il y a peu. Je l'ai écrit il y a un peu moins d'un an mais j'en avais complètement oublié l'existence, et finalement j'ai envie de le partager avec vous.

A l'origine, il s'agissait du premier chapitre d'une « fic-recueil » dont chaque chapitre devait correspondre à un petit-enfant Weasley vu par Molly. Cependant, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps et l'inspiration d'écrire la suite bientôt donc je le poste ici en tant qu'OS, et puis on verra.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Mamie**

Mamie qu'on l'appelle. C'est d'un classique affligeant, mais quand on y pense mamie c'est quand même beau, c'est joli, ça finit par un E. Et puis de toute façon c'est dit avec la voix de ses petits-enfants, alors qu'ils l'appellent mamie ou scaphandrier ça revient au même.

-Mamie…

-Oui ma chérie ?

Parce que chaque petite-fille est une « ma chérie ».

-Je voulais juste que tu me remontres la vinaigrette que tu fais, j'ai essayé mais j'ai dû louper quelque chose la dernière fois parce que je crois qu'elle n'avait pas la même couleur.

Victoire la regarde avec les yeux grand ouverts, elle les ouvre souvent grands comme si elle posait une question très très importante. Ça lui remonte les cils qui font des rayons autour de ses yeux bleus comme deux soleils. Victoire est grande, c'est sûr que de toute façon niveau taille elle a de qui tenir, et puis à vingt ans forcément que fille de Bill ou fille de gobelin elle la dépasserait sa mamie. Molly doit maintenant lever les yeux pour la regarder, elle se demande où est passé le temps où elle voulait que je la prenne dans mes bras ma Victoire, et puis elle sourit en se disant qu'à chaque âge ses miracles, ceux de Victoire maintenant c'est sa bonté.

-Bon mais alors tu notes cette fois, d'accord ? Je veux bien que tu me dises que tu as une mémoire d'éléphant, mais visiblement ton éléphant là, il a Alzheimer ou je ne sais quoi.

Victoire sourit comme si elle était désolée, Molly sait bien qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça. Elle lui prend le bol des mains.

-Tu as ton papier ? Ton crayon ? Alors tu écris : une échalote…

C'est ça qu'elle aime bien avec Victoire, on dirait qu'elle a le temps d'en passer avec tout le monde, comme si son horloge tournait à l'infini ou que chaque minute était à consacrer à quelqu'un. Est-ce qu'elle en prend parfois un peu pour elle-même ?

Molly la regarde en coin noter « échalote » en barrant un T en trop. Ses ongles sont peints en un mauve à paillettes écaillé, ses cheveux courts sont retenus d'une barrette sur le côté, elle est habillée simple et coloré, en chaussettes, sans bijoux, juste peut-être (mais ça ne se voit pas parce que ses cheveux qui ont poussé le cachent à présent) un petit piercing en haut de l'oreille gauche – ce piercing qui a révolté plus d'un membre de la famille avant que, « grâce » à Dominique et James, ils ne se mettent à relativiser ce finalement gentil petit brillant.

Victoire descend de son tabouret, elle se rapproche et penche la tête.

-Regarde, comme ça, fais attention à ne pas te couper surtout.

Par reflexe Victoire tend les doigts. Molly les attrape.

-Où est passée l'élégance de Fleur, hein ? Elle a toujours eu les doigts parfaitement manucurés, pourquoi pas toi ?

Elle rougit un tout petit peu mais hausse les sourcils. Molly reconnaît là sa petite-fille, la même exactement que celle qui tombe dans les parterres de tulipes et en ressort discrètement sans rien dire à personne des tiges cassées et de la robe tâchée, celle qui glisse des petits mots d'amour dans le cartable de sa sœur avant d'aller lui tirer les cheveux, celle qui ratisse sa purée de pommes de terres en mille motifs et la découpe en carrés pour les manger un à un. Celle qui a le sourire de Fleur et les pommettes de Bill, le regard bleu et les cils roux, un mélange gracieux et rustre. Après tout le vernis écaillé n'est qu'une preuve de plus que deux personnalités opposées peuvent créer un être entier et juste.

.

Victoire aime encore venir de temps en temps seule au Terrier, Molly ne sait pas exactement si c'est parce qu'elle aime vraiment ça ou si elle pense que ses grands-parents ont besoin de compagnie. Quoi qu'il en soit elle illumine un peu tout de sa présence – en fait comme ça on dirait presque qu'elle est parfaite, et en soi cette impression n'est pas vraiment mauvaise. Certes elle a des défauts mais c'est certain que le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération Weasley est particulièrement réussi. Comme si l'univers s'était dit qu'après toutes les misères des années 90 la famille méritait bien un peu de soleil : Victoire irradie.

Lorsqu'elle vient il ne se passe pas grand-chose de concret. Molly ne change pas ses activités, à la limite elle adaptera le menu mais c'est tout, de toute façon sa petite-fille s'occupe bien toute seule et se contente de lire, de participer à une tâche ménagère quelconque, d'aller respirer l'air du jardin. Victoire est une présence à la fois capitale, parce que Molly n'a alors d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour elle, et de second plan parce qu'elle se fond dans le décor et les programmes et que finalement elles ne se parlent pas beaucoup.

.

Quelque chose qui change en fait, à part les repas parfois, c'est que quand elle vient les souvenirs sortent des placards. Elle sait où Molly range ses albums photo, elle sait lesquels elle peut regarder et les connaît probablement par cœur à force de les observer, ça fait quinze ans qu'elle en tourne les pages avidement et en use les photos de son regard fasciné. Quand Molly n'est pas trop occupée elle s'assied à côté d'elle, et toutes les deux elles observent Gideon sauter dans une rivière, Percy faire des grimaces, Arthur « Apy » faire marcher bébé Ginny en la tenant du bout des doigts, elle-même dans les bras de son père quelques jours après sa naissance, Harry coiffé du chapeau que Luna portait à son mariage, Rosie courir en culotte sur la pelouse un hurlant de rire, jusqu'à Roxanne devant un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire, la benjamine de la famille, quatre ans et déjà une trentaine de fans.

Ce que Victoire préfère, ce sont les photos qui se situent entre le mariage de ses grands-parents et la naissance de Roxanne. Avant, ce sont des gens qu'elle n'a jamais connus après on arrive au présent et ça elle connaît bien. Elle a une fascination sans bornes pour Fred, l'oncle disparu, et adore les photos où il se trouve avec George. Ça donne une consistance au petit mythe, Fred et George, le duo qu'elle n'a jamais connu mais qui semblait être quelque chose d'incroyable, un peu comme une chimère, le monstre du Loch Ness, ou n'importe quoi qui tient de l'imagination collective. Elle observe Fred jusqu'à en avoir les yeux irrités, essaie de déceler en lui une humanité qui pourrait le faire vivre quand même un peu, ou au moins lui confirmer réellement qu'il s'est assis exactement là où elle se trouve à présent.

Victoire adore lorsque Molly s'installe à côté d'elle et lui raconte des anecdotes. Là, c'était un jour où il avait plu, Charlie avait cru bon d'aller seul chercher les œufs au poulailler pour nous faire une surprise, il a perdu une pantoufle dans une marre de boue et est revenu brun de la tête aux pieds. Ici, c'est Ron juste avant de partir pour Poudlard pour la première fois, il était si pressé qu'il était prêt deux heures avant l'heure, même Percy s'est moqué de lui le pauvre. Oh et là, le mariage de George… je me souviens que le lendemain Angelina est arrivée au Terrier paniquée, juste avant leur voyage de noces, parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte du personnage qu'elle venait d'épouser – il a fallu toute la bonne volonté d'Hermione, Harry et ton grand-père pour réussir à la convaincre de partir en voyage. Mais ça, ne le dis à personne, hein, ma chérie. Surtout pas à George. Tiens, te voilà enfin, notre petite Victoire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tout le monde attendait ton arrivée. Toi tu nous laissais impatients, tu es restée une semaine de plus au chaud dans le ventre de ta maman. Finalement tu as choisi le 2 mai, tu vois, tu étais déjà sacrément maligne à ce moment-là.

.

On l'appelle Mamie et c'est avec Victoire qu'elle a commencé à se dire que le temps avance, maintenant ses propres enfants étaient âgés assez pour à leur tour être parents. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et arrache un cheveu blanc, bientôt elle arrêtera de faire ça, Arthur lui a déjà dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer indéfiniment sans devenir chauve.

On l'appelle Mamie et ça l'emplit de joie. Elle se souvient du feu d'artifice qui éclate lors du premier « Maman » de Bill, de Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny ça fait un peu la même chose de Victoire à Roxanne, moins fort mais _à chaque fois_. Elle a un sourire irrésistible et l'impression d'être unique et importante et forte pour cet être merveilleux. Mais alors qu'elle pose la main sur le cœur de Bill en pensant « mon grand garçon », c'est un éternel « mon bébé » qui lui vient en tête en embrassant le front de Victoire assise sur son lit, avant de lui dire bonne nuit et de fermer la porte. Vingt ans, c'est juste un chiffre. L'enfant grandit, le petit-enfant un peu moins.


End file.
